Fairy-tale
by katiekelly
Summary: The triplets turn five and we catch up on the few years we missed.


**Authors Note: This is just a little one shot I wrote on my phone instead of sleeping mourning the ending of Private Practice. Its a very mushy flash forward I wrote to comfort myself, but I thought it's share it. I would love feedback and if you would like I can continue it. Enjoy! xoxo**

Georgia loved the fact she was older than her sisters; Rachel could use the fact that she was a few minutes older than Caroline but that was nothing compared to months. They all had light brown hair and their daddy's blue eyes. Rachel was a lot like Cooper and she aspirated to be a doctor like both of her parents. Out of all the triplets Caroline was the sweetest, hands down, something she got bits and pieces from both her parents always caring and thinking about others first even through having three siblings she was always that way. Georgia was a mini-charlotte, they all were looks wise but personality wise, Georgia was exactly like her momma.

Caroline ran down stairs of their perfect family home purchased on her birthday exactly five years ago. She wore her favorite pink nightgown and found only her dad to be awake. Luckily to Charlotte and Cooper's advantage their birthday landed on a Saturday.

Cooper picked up his daughter as she said "Good Morning Daddy," and giggled as he began to tickle her.

Caroline giggled for her dad to stop and he eventually put her down to check on the special birthday breakfast. Caroline helped flip the pancakes as the rest of the family began to trickle downstairs smelling the delicious scents drifting upstairs. Charlotte came down stairs and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead as she ran by to go get her groggy sisters out of bed.

Cooper walked over to Charlotte with whip cream in hand and said, "Whip Cream?" In a sexual way that made them both laugh and remind them of their pre-children sex life as Charlotte gave him a look.

Eventually they even got 15 year old Mason out of bed and they all were eating birthday pancakes together. Georgia insisted it was her birthday too as Rachel said it wasn't, as they tend to do every year.

Charlotte and Cooper decided it would be fair for them to celebrate Georgia's birthday because it was still her birthday, and they wanted Georgia to know that and vise versa. So they celebrated but didn't exclude so basically Caroline and Rachel would each get one present early on Georgia's birthday and on their birthday Georgia would get a present too. They wanted to make sure they all had a bond of being triplets and not just Caroline and Rachel for having the same birthday. It worked for them because no one was upset, they figured the rules would change when they got older but for now it worked.

The party was pink and purple and hosted at the king-freedman's house. Mason felt a little too cool to be at a "little kid" party but he has his best friend Betsey. Amelia and James had tied the knot two years ago and earlier this week when they announced at the kitchen of the practice they were expecting, everyone couldn't be more thrilled for them.

It was a tradition for all the triplets to blow out the candles together even though Georgia was born early, it was today that they all became a family so they wanted to celebrate that. Cooper was egar to get a good photo being Cooper while Charlotte was the ultimate mom running around making sure everyone was happy they had really become parents.

Rachel was trying out her new Barbie doll with Alicia, Naomi and Sam's youngest daughter.

Caroline ran up to James and said "Thank you Uncle James for the pretty doll house," she said while smiling.

"You're very welcome but make sure to share with your sisters," he said even though he knew Caroline would. "I will," Amelia walked up and James gave her a kiss on the cheek as Caroline ran over to play with Georgia.

Amelia looked at James and said "One day we'll be having birthday parties full of pink glitter," she laughed. "Can't wait," he smirked back.

That night after everyone had left they all decided to sit down and watch a movie together. Georgia chose Cinderella for the millionth time but no one argued they were all exhausted. They all laid in a mixture as Caroline was the first one to go out. Rachel fell asleep cuddling next to Cooper while Mason played on his iPad not even paying very much attention. The movie ended with Georgia and Charlotte the only ones still awake. "Momma?" "Yeah, sweetie," Charlotte replied. "Are fairy tales real?" Charlotte didn't exactly know how to answer her daughter's question. "I didn't use to think so but after I meet your daddy I began to think different. He's my prince, he's a really good man and one day you'll find your prince and have your fairy tale ending too sweetheart." Cooper couldn't help but smile not being asleep and over hearing the conversation made him love his wife more than he thought he could.


End file.
